Heles
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Gender = Female |Date of death = Age 780 |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 2 |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = |Mentors = Sour (attendant) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 2. She is accompanied by her attendant and martial arts teacher Sour. Appearance She is described as being extraordinarily beautiful. She is a very slender human-like woman with light brown skin, large green eyes (along with dark turquoise eye shadow), red lipstick, and black hair with gold beads at the end. Her design resembles a mixture of and . Her clothes are of the same style as the other Gods of Destruction. She wears what appears to be an ancient Egyptian apparel, a headdress, a dark turquoise sash, and a white skirt. Personality She has been described as disliking anything that she considers ugly. She is also shown to care for life and existence, meaning that, like Belmod, she does not tolerate any form of evil, being shocked by the decision of her superiors to annihilate eight of the twelve universes in the Tournament of Power, even calling it horrendous. Noticeably, despite her duties being of destruction, Jerez appears to be rather benevolent, showing genuine compassion for her warriors, and showed extreme disgust at Frieza's savage methods of combat. She is also shown to have a strong confidence in the warriors of her universe, as she frequently brags about their fighting prowess and combat spirit. Unlike most other Gods of Destruction, Jerez does not berate the failures of one of her subordinates, and does not appear to have any emotional reaction to when one of her team members loses. Jerez is not without her own self-indulgences, as she has various servants tend to her care. Also, viewing herself as the most beautiful being in all universes, enjoys having her servants regularly regard her as such. Despite the fact she tends to destroy things she considers ugly, her universe still has the second highest mortal level of the eight Universes participating in the Tournament of Power, and sixth overall, showing that her management of Universe 2 to be at least fairly good. Noticeably, she is the only God of Destruction who has come to admire Goku, although it could merely be because she finds him quite handsome, and put all value based on appearance. Despite this, she would later on openly express that she considered Goku to be a threat to Universe 2's survival in the Tournament of Power, and did not hesitate to order her remaining fighters to gang up on the wounded Saiyan. Jerez is also flexible when the situation demands it. For example, when her team was reduced to only 3 members, she told the remaining members to prioritize survival over appearances. Once her team lost in the Tournament of Power, Jerez "gracefully" and "beautifully" accepted her fate as she and the rest of Universe 2 were erased. After the winner of the Tournament of Power, Android 17, wished all of the erased universes back into existence, Jerez stood with Pell and Team Universe 2 and cried tears of joy as they were all given a hero's welcome back on their home world. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time, Jerez participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. She and the other gods had to calm Zeno down, who was furious. Since then Jerez and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Jerez attended the Zeno Expo with Sour and Pell. In the manga, Jerez was being pampered by several servants when she received a summons from the Grand Minister. Upon arrival to Zeno's Palace, she is shocked by the presence of a second Zeno. She is further shocked when all Gods of Destruction are asked to participate in an exhibition match. She teams up with the other gods at the beginning of the battle to fight Beerus, who all gods held responsible for the situation. When Champa called the other Gods of Destruction whose universe were participating in the Tournament of Power she expressed admiration for Goku. As the tournament began, Jerez saw Brianne and her teammates being knocked away by Narirama's extendable arm spin attack. Afterwards, she presented the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation, and is furious when it is interrupted. She explained Fireballs' abilities. When Rozie is about to be knocked out, she is calmed down by Pell, who says that with maidens come knights. Later, Jerez is horrified to witness Frieza's violent attack against Jimeze, even thinking that Frieza killed him at one point. After Frieza kicked Jimeze out of the ring, Jerez wondered how someone as evil as Frieza could exist as she stared at him. Frieza noticed and gave her an evil, cruel and unrepentant smile, which bothered Jerez even more. Jerez is then amazed as she witnesses Goku activating Ultra Instinct in his fight with Jiren. Later, she and Pell attempts to have two of their warriors fuse using Pell's Potara earrings. She is disappointed that the plan failed, but notes that the destruction of the Potara was still beautiful. After Goku exhausted himself from fighting Kefla, Jerez took advantage of his vulnerability and ordered her universe to gang up on Goku. She comforts Brianne after she gets knocked out of the tournament. She then marvels at Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto's transformation and inheritance of the Kamikaze Fireballs's powers. She is further amazed when the three use Pretty Black Hole, a technique that not even the Kamikaze Fireballs could use. Upon the remainder of her team being knocked out, Jerez instructs the team to accept their fate with grace. She joins her team in saying farewell to everyone before the Zenos erased them. Jerez, along with the rest of Universe 2 are revived when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes in the tournament. Jerez is seen crying tears of joy with Pell and Team Universe 2 as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Film Appearances Broly Jerez makes a cameo appearance when Goku mentions the Tournament of Power. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Jerez is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in her Universe by her angel/attendant Sour. Near the end of the match, she was one of the defeated Destroyers as only Quitela and Beerus were left standing, while Vermoud was faking his defeat. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Hakai' - As a God of Destruction, Jerez possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link' - Jerez's and Pell's lives are linked to one another, meaning that if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner very similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction that Jerez and Pell represent. *'Magic Materialization' - In the manga, Jerez is capable of materializing her powerful bow and arrow. *'God of Destruction's Feast' - Jerez's special attack from ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Telepathy' - Jerez demonstrated this ability to stealthily instruct Ribrianne and Rozie to attack Goku. Equipment *'Bow and Arrow' - In the manga, Jerez uses a bow and arrow to attack. The arrow is powerful enough to pierce through Liquiir's arm. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masumi Asano *Funimation dub: Maryam Baig *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Maria Cláudia Cardoso **Portugal dub: Joana Castro *Latin American Spanish dub: Cristina Hernández *Polish dub: Paula Godusławska Battles *Jerez vs. Iwne vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir (Base/Nine-Tails) vs. Sidra vs. Rumush vs. Vermoud vs. Geene (Manga only) Trivia *Jerez's name in the Funimation dub seems to be taken from "jerez", the Spanish name for sherry. In the manga and official subtitled version of the anime, however, it was directly taken from the German light beer helles. *She is one of the two Gods of Destruction who was jointly designed by both Akira Toriyama and Toyotarō, the other one being Vermoud. The two are universal counterparts. *Jerez is the only known female God of Destruction; however, it is worth taking note of, that prior to the erasure of Universes 13-18, there might have been other female Gods of Destruction. *Jerez has a tendency of substituting the words "good" and "bad" with "beautiful" and "ugly" respectively. *Jerez, Champa, and Mule are the only Gods of Destruction to smile at their demise. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Helles es:Jerez Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly